Wanna Bet?
by SheDemon2020
Summary: Two words will change Adrien's life for the better, though he hasn't realized how much. ML One-Shot.


**I do not own ML - though I wish I did. ;)**

'Wanna bet?"

Chat Noir has heard her say those same words more times then he can count. Whether it be in the midst of a battle or challenging him to a race across Paris. He had never thought that those same words would change both of their lives for the better.

It started that fateful day in January. Adrien was sitting in his seat, unaware of the lovestruck girl behind him. As class was continuing, Adrien started to hear faint screams, as a result from his better-than-average-hearing. His hand shot up, startling the class. "May I please be excused?" Ms. Bustier nodded turning her attention back to the board as Adrien bolted from the classroom. He ran into the boys locker room, and after making sure no one was there, he transformed.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Within seconds, Chat Noir was standing in Adrien's place. Jumping through the window of the locker room, he raced towards the screams. Ladybug showed up a few moments after him, already looking at him to make the plan. "My name is Sharp-Shooter and I am here for your Miraculous!" Suddenly, two sharp knives appeared in his hands and he charged. Ladybug and Chat both dodged, trying to find openings where they could catch him off guard. However, whenever they got close he would swipe at them. Finally, Ladybug was able to knock one of the knives out of his hand just long enough for her to call on her Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!" A red and black spotted blanket fell into her hands. Chat just stared incredulously at her. "This can't get any worse, can it?"

"Wanna bet?" Suddenly, in the hand that was free, Sharp-Shooter gained another sword, sharper than the last. Chat just bowed his head. "Why do I even open my mouth?" Ladybug laughed. "I don't know, you haven't shut up since I met you." She was obviously trying to make him feel better and by the chuckle that slipped passed his lips, she'd say it was working.

As Chat distracted the akuma, Ladybug looked around, trying to come up with a plan. "Chat, bring him towards me!" Chat nodded and pushed the akuma back towards his partner. The fight was over quickly after that.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything damaged in the fight was magically repaired as if had never happened. "Time to Bug out. See you later Chat." Both superheroes when their separate ways back to the school to finish off the day.

Later that night, during patrol, Ladybug had challenged Chat to a race to the meeting point at the Eiffel Tower. "I think I will finally be able to beat you, M'Lady."

"Wanna bet, Chat? 'Cause I think you will lose." And they were off, bounding across buildings and signs. Flying through the sky, the wind whipping in their faces. Chat looked up ahead, seeing the point in view. He knew Ladybug was behind him, concentrating hard on beating her feline partner. Chat secretly smiled and pretended to lose his footing on a roof, almost sliding off. When he looked up again, Ladybug had blown passes him, not far from the finish line. He got back up, seeming like he was mad his bad luck got in the way of him winning again.

Ladybug had reached the finish line first and heard the thump of Chat landing behind her. She turned with a smile and started her little happy dance. Chat just smiled, loving the way she got so happy over a little race.

"You look _purrr-_ fect M'Lady. You're so cute." She just smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment. "Yeah sure, silly kitty. Welp the city looks quiet tonight. I'll see you tomorrow kitty."

That night, Adrien fell asleep with a gigantic smile on his face at the fact he made his lady blush.

The next day was the same routine. Sitting in class, oblivious to the fact of Marinette's staring. That is, until Ms Bustier had to leave to talk to the principle.

Alya started gushing about Ladybug and the fight that happened yesterday. Apparently, they weren't talking quietly enough because then Chloe jumped into the conversation. "Well Ladybug did all the work, Chat Noir did nothing. He's just the stupid sidekick." In front of Marinette, Adrien deflated a little, his insecurities coming to light.

"He is just some stray cat who always get in her way and she would be able to defeat the akumas in half the time she does now with him by her side." Adrien was basically slumped in his seat, looking thoroughly defeated. Nino looked at him questioningly.

Suddenly, a quiet voice broke through the silence. "Shut up." Chloe's head whipped towards Marinette. Everyone just stared at her. "What did you say to me?"

"I said, shut up. Do not say that about him. He is more brave, loyal, and amazing than you could ever hope to be."

Adrien looked up towards Marinette, a small smile on his face at each word she said.

Chloe just laughed. Yeah right! He is just some dumb alley cat."

Marinette's eyes narrowed in Chloe's direction and her voice lowered into almost a growl. "Wanna bet?" Suddenly, Adrien shot upright in his seat shocked. He knew that voice, he dreamed of that voice and the girl that says those two words.

He turned around and saw Marinette standing in a subdued battle stance, ready to defend the innocent. "He is the most kind, funny, smart, loyal, interesting, cute, and the best fighter I know."

Everyone looked at her in shock, except Adrien. Chloe came out of shock first and smiled. "What, do you have a crush on him?" Marinette was taken aback, and she turned her head to look at Adrien. He looked hopeful for some reason and she figured she didn't want that look to go away.

"I don't have a crush on him." She was looking right at Adrien when she said this. He had deflated once more. "He is my best friend and I care about him more than anything in this world. He is the sweetest, most caring person I know and you can only dream of being that good." After her whole speech, Adrien stood up grabbed her hand and walked out of the room, right past Ms Bustier who watched them leave. She then turned towards the class who were still frozen in shock.

Outside, Marinette was blindly following Adrien, wondering where they were going. Finally, they stopped by the side of the school. Adrien turned to face her and held her shoulders so she couldn't run away.

"Did you mean everything you said before?"

"I-I..." Marinette just stared at him in shock. "Marinette I need to know, did you?" Slowly she nodded her head, confused at where this was going.

"Gods, I love you M'Lady!" Marinette's eyes widened in realization. "Kitty?" He nodded. Her arms were suddenly around his waist, squeezing him so tight. "When did you figure it out?" she said poking his chest.

"Right now, when you said 'Wanna bet'. It was your voice, I don't know how I didn't realize it before."

She just smiled at him, her arms still around his waist. "So..."

"So... can I get a kiss, _Purr_ -incess?" She raised an eyebrow. "You really want one? You'll have to catch me first."

He repeated those two words that had changed his life for the better. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
